Kurt Havel
Kurt Havel Son of Aah This Character was Created by Charlotte On 8th February 2013 Basic Info General Personality General Personality Kurt is basically a mild mannered young man that made it quite easy for other people to like him. His main personality trait is his open-mindedness which makes him willing to try anything at least once. Unfortunately this particular trait is also the reason he got addicted to drugs. Kurt tried it once and he got hooked. He tried to stop using drugs, but there are times when he had relapses. Physical |} History History How His Parents Met Kurt's mom, Kate Havel, attracted Aah's attention when she was working in an observatory. He then disguised himself as a university reporter, doing a report on the observatory where Kate was working. Kate herself found Aah to be quite an intriguing man, since he said that he was just a part-time journalist for a campus journal, but he somehow knew so many things about astronomy, more that even Kate herself. After they met a few times, Aah asked Kate out for a date, which Kate accepted quite happily. Kate was not a cheap lady, and it was quite surprising that this supposedly humble reporter was able to make her willing to share a bed together only after just one date. Unfortunately, although they both liked each other very much, Aah needed to attend to his duties, so he had to leave Kate, and he chose to do so without saying anything, because he knew that he won't be able to leave if he had to meet Kate again. Birth and Childhood A couple of months later, Kate found out that she was pregnant. Kate knew that she couldn't keep up the hectic life of a researcher while having a baby. So she decided that once she gave birth, she would go back to her hometown in Wheatland, Wyoming. After she gave birth to Kurt and moved to Wheatland, Kate settled down and found a job as a science theacher in Wheatland High School. Kurt was able to grew quite normally as most child, but he had some peculiarities. Firstly, he was basically a nocturnal boy. He slept all day, woke up at 8pm, stayed awake until morning, took a bath, went to school sleepily, go to sleep right after coming back from school, and the cycle just repeats like that. With that kind of living habit, it is quite understandable that Kurt doesn't have any friend, since he'd never done any activities in daytime. His only social interaction apart from his own mother was his penpals, since writing letters could be done anytime he wanted to. Kurt also had this weird scheduled sickness every year between the 27th-31st of July. Every year at those dates he always finds himself very weak and feeling very sick. Sometimes it got so bad that he couldn't move at all in those days. But once it got to August 1st, he instantly got better and he felt like as if nothing happened. Another weird thing that he noticed was that sometimes, when he was emotionally hightened, like when he was very happy, very sad, or very angry, time seemed to slow down all around him. Everything seemed to move in a slow motion. But a split second later, right after he noticed that things moved slowly, everyhting sped up again to normal pace. Since it only happened rarely, Kurt decided not to pay much attention to it. WIP Backgorund Info Background Info Family Info Family Info General Info General Info Habits Habits Occupation Occupation Favorites Favorites Quotes Quotes WIP Combat & Abilities Combat Kurt's Crescent Blade.png|Kurt's crescent blade Kurt's Wristwatch.jpg|Kurt's crescent blade in its wristwatch form Abilities #As the son of Aah, Kurt is able to slow time down just a little bit, enough to give him an edge in fighting his enemy by making them slower. Using this ability consumes his stamina so he can't use it too often or too long. #As a son of Aah, Kurt is able to transform the moonlight into a javelin to use for fighting. Unfortunately since this ability needs moonlight, so it only works at night. #As a son of Aah, Kurt is a nocturnal person. He rarely feels sleepy at night. This makes him a very good choice for night-time patrol. #As a son of Aah, Kurt is physically stronger and faster at night time, especially at full-moon nights. #As a son of Aah, Kurt is physically weaker and very vulnerable in the 5 days at the end of July. General Reaction General Reaction Traits Traits Self Perception Self Perception Attitude Attitude Relationship With Others Relationship With Others Life at Camp Life at Camp WIP Author's Notes Author's Notes Category:Characters Category:Demigod Category:Male